While Sora Slept
by LemonSmoothie
Summary: Covers the year Sora slept while Naminé fixed his memories.
1. Advance and Be Recognized

"While Sora Slept" 

Disclaimer: All characters from Kingdom Hearts are copyright SquareEnix.

Warning: Spoilers for all three games. If you haven't played them yet and hate spoilers, do not continue.

Author's Notes: This is part of a long-term project: novelizing all three Kingdom Hearts games. This story was meant to bridge the gap between Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. I'm also working on additional stories to add to the general novel.

To avoid confusion, here's a timeline:

Kingdom Hearts

Weep Not For the Memories

Chain of Memories

Vital Signs

While Sora Slept

Kingdom Hearts II

Over the course of the story, several characters will refer to Demyx as "Shamisen Boy." If your sole intent of reviewing is to tell me that Demyx's weapon is a sitar and not a shamisen, save your energy. A sitar has seventeen to twenty strings, depending on the style. A shamisen has three strings. Demyx's weapon has three strings, so it's not a sitar. Jiminy's journal is a mistranslation.

The stories in the Speeding Time collection are not part of the novel storyline.

Enjoy,

Mona

Chapter One: Advance and Be Recognized

Axel hated formalities, but they were a necessary evil in the Organization. Still hooded, he opened the door, and entered the meeting room.

Xemnas, the Superior, sat in the middle of the table, with Saïx, Xigbar, and Xaldin to his right. Demyx and Luxord were seated to Xemnas's left.

Giving this report and getting out of it alive would be tough enough without having to see their faces. But Axel savored a challenge.

"Advance and be recognized." Xemnas said.

Axel stood before the table and unhooded himself.

"Your report?"

Axel cleared his throat. "It was just as you expected, Superior. Marluxia and Larxene were planning to use Sora as a trump card to overtake the Organization."

Xigbar looked around. "Where are Old Frosty, Rocky, and Priss-Pants?"

_Never let 'em see ya sweat. _Axel shrugged. "Long story."

"We're listening," said Xemnas.

"Vexen got loose-lipped. He was about to tell Sora about you-know-who. Good thing Sora wasn't too interested and killed Vexy on the spot." _Sometimes a lie is the most potent magic of all. _"Naminé told Sora the truth. He went on to kill Larxene and Marluxia."

"But Sora is safe?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes, Superior. Naminé is probably fixing his memory right now."

"What of Lexaeus and Zexion?" Saïx interrupted.

"Well, that white-haired kid…Riku somehow ended up in the basement. So Lexaeus and Zexion thought they could use Riku to block Marluxia. Except Riku wasn't too keen on the idea. Lexaeus and Riku got into a fight and Riku won. Vexen made a copy of Riku, but it was unstable. The Replica killed Zexion in a fit of pique. I would have killed that Replica, but…heh. Riku beat me to it."

"And you expect us to believe that?" Saïx asked coolly.

"It wasn't my fault."

"I thought you couldn't possibly botch this mission, but you surprised me." Saïx's voice was louder, though his tone remained even. "You let three of our loyalists die. Our plans have been set back months, maybe even years because of you."

Saïx reminded Axel of those cartoon gags – the punching glove on a spring that would hit the hapless lead character. The tighter the spring, the harder the punch. The thing with Saïx was that his spring was perpetually compressed. And you never knew the cue that would release that spring. When something did, it would hurt. Sometimes Saïx was even scarier than the Superior.

"Calm down, Saïx," Xemnas said. "The loss of Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion has a grave impact on our future plans, but you have no right to yell at Axel. If he says the circumstances were beyond his control, then we should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"We're talking about Axel here," said Saïx.

"I'm aware of that."

_This must be my lucky day. I killed Vexen and arranged for Zexion's demise, and all I'm getting is a slap on the wrist? _Axel resisted the temptation to mutter 'nyah, nyah' under his breath.

"Are we going to recruit replacement nobodies?" Saïx asked.

"No," replied Xemnas. "We're all just going to have to work a little harder. Each of you is expected to undertake additional duties."

Demyx glared. "Thanks a lot, Axel."

Axel snorted. "Since when you have lifted a finger around here, Shamisen Boy?" Larxene came up with the nickname, Axel recalled. It was just so fitting.

"Don't call me Shamisen Boy," Demyx snapped.

"Then don't be an idiot," quipped Xigbar.

Xemnas raised his hand. "Enough." Silence.

The door suddenly flew open. A teenage boy came in.

"Is something wrong, Roxas?" Axel asked.

"No. I couldn't sleep, so I went to the library to read. And then I thought I heard voices. I didn't know we were having a meeting tonight."

"No, no, my boy," Luxord replied. "We were just discussing…um…"

"Paychecks," Saïx finished. "You'd have been bored."

"I've decided to give everyone a five percent raise," added Xemnas.

"What are you talking about?" Demyx said. "You don't pay…" Luxord quickly clapped a hand over Demyx's mouth.

Roxas seemed to accept it. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow." He saluted and left.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Xemnas nodded. "As I was about to say, until Sora is ready to awaken, we'll wait and watch. You're all dismissed."

"Wait!" Demyx said. "One last question."

"Yes?" asked Xemnas.

"Are we really getting five percent raises?"

"…No."

End of Chapter One


	2. Walk, Don't Run

Chapter 2 – Walk, Don't Run 

Axel hated sharing an office with Saïx, but he found a way to cope by using his office chair creatively. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but it squeaked every time he shifted his weight. If there was anything Saïx hated, it was squeaking.

Axel reclined in his chair. _Squeak, squeak!_

"I know you're doing that on purpose, Axel."

"Don't be silly. There must be a mouse in here." _Squeakity-squeak-squeak!_

"You're just trying to annoy me. Stop it. Now."

"Then get me a new chair."

"No. We're over budget as it is."

Zexion used to handle the accounting, but last night Xemnas had given the responsibility to Saïx. Axel relished the thought of Saïx having to balance a checkbook drowning in red ink.

_Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!_

Axel swore he heard Saïx's teeth gnashing.

Axel's communicator beeped. Xemnas' voice was loud and commanding. "I need to see you in my office. Now."

"Yes, sir." Axel got up. The Superior's office was directly down the hall. He slammed the door on the way out.

Saïx fumbled in his desk for some aspirin. "This office isn't big enough for the two of us."

XXX

Xemnas' office was immaculately clean. Xemnas said from behind his desk, "You only have one task to complete today."

"Yes?"

Xemnas leaned forward. "You're going to tell Roxas that Marluxia and the others are dead."

"What?" asked Axel. "Why me?"

"Because you can lie through a smile. No one is cleared to say anything to Roxas about Sora, so you're going to have to fabricate a story."

"But what if he gets suspicious?"

"If five people just disappear and there's no explanation why, he might get even more suspicious. And I can't have that."

"I understand, Superior, but what do you want me to say? That they were driving in a Winnebago and it rolled off a cliff? That Castle Oblivion burned down? That Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion were all abducted by aliens!"

Xemnas clutched his forehead. "Go with the castle burning down."

XXX

Castle Oblivion was still intact. Two figures stood in a room, surrounded by flower-shaped structures. One was a woman, clad in a black cloak. The other was a young girl in a white dress.

"Is anyone else here?" asked the woman.

"No," said the girl. "DiZ, Riku, and the King left. They're securing a safe place in Twilight Town for the pods."

"It's just you, me, and the Three Sleepy Joes, then?"

"Yes. So, Aveluxe, why are you still here?"

"Well, Naminé, your three heroes drew all over the bathroom stalls. On every floor. In permanent marker. In a veritable rainbow of colors. It got to the point where all the bathrooms looked like an Andy Warhol exhibit. Somebody had to clean it up. So what are you up to?"

"I'm keeping an eye on the monitors." Naminé pointed to the computers beside the pods. "Their conditions have to be stable before I can start fixing the memories."

Aveluxe looked at a pod monitor. Donald's. "Blood pressure 200/120! I hope this 'DiZ' is a doctor."

"Donald runs high."

"High? He's a time bomb!"

"I guess it's only natural. Donald's so angry all the time."

"Hmm…wonder why."

"From what I've seen, his nephews drive him crazy, Goofy is incompetent at everything, he was born on Friday the Thirteenth, he feels underappreciated by the Disney Kingdom, another duck routinely hits on his girlfriend, and no one can understand a word he says, thanks to his speech impediment."

"Must be nice to be able to read memories like that."

"It's not natural. I'm not natural."

"If you keep saying that, you'll believe it."

"But I already believe it. I'm a witch."

"And witches are always evil in the storybooks, right? I use magic. Does that make me a witch?"

"Technically, yes, but…"

"If I'm a witch, do you think I'm evil? Am I a bad person? My membership in a criminal organization aside, of course."

"No."

"See? Not all witches are bad. I don't think you're evil."

"You're so nice, Aveluxe. I wish you could come with me."

"Don't get me wrong. I'd love to accompany you to Twilight Town. It's just that the Organization is a lifetime commitment. Ironclad." Aveluxe reached for the beeper at her waist. "Speak of the devil."

"It's the Organization?"

"Afraid so." Aveluxe clicked off the beeper. "I have to go. Promise me you'll stay safe."

"I promise."

Aveluxe handed Naminé a pouch. "Here."

Naminé cautiously opened it. "Munny?"

"I didn't have time to buy you something special."

"But…there must be at least ten thousand munny in here. I can't take it."

"I don't have any use for it. It's yours. I insist."

"Thank you." Naminé's eyes watered.

"Don't cry. Then I'll start to cry. And I get a headache when I cry."

"I have something for you too." Naminé picked up her sketchbook and tore a page out of it. "It's not much."

Aveluxe looked at the crayon picture. "Ï love it. Take care of yourself."

"You too."

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to find me." Aveluxe pressed her hand against the wall next to the door, and a portal slowly materialized. She walked into it, leaving Naminé alone. All the while, the vital sign monitors kept humming.

XXX

Axel knocked on the last door of the office wing. The largest office – the only one large enough for three desks. Marluxia and Larxene had shared it. Roxas was given the third desk when he joined. "Roxas?"

"It's open," Roxas called.

Axel went in. Just as he had suspected – Roxas sat behind the desk in the corner. _Wonder if he'll ever get lonely in here. Well, I guess it's better than sharing office space with Marluxia and Larxene. Ouch._

Roxas stood up and raised his arm in a salute.

"Drop the arm, kid. It's only me."

Roxas lowered his arm. "I'm just doing what you said. If a higher-ranking member…"

"Comes within three yards, you salute. Yes. It was advice. So you can get on the others' good sides. You don't have to salute me when we're alone. I hate formalities."

"Yes, sir."

"And don't call me sir. I have a name, in case you forgot."

"Yes, Axel."

"I really hate to be the bearer of bad news. I came back from Castle Oblivion last night and stumbled on the others discussing their paychecks, so I told them."

"Told them what?"

"Well, the five others? Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia, and Larxene? They…perished. You see, Castle Oblivion was a safety inspector's nightmare. One little spark, and poof. The whole place went up in smoke. And since a Nobody's respiratory system still functions, they all died of smoke inhalation before they could teleport out."Axel continued. "Can't say I'll miss any of them."

"I thought you loved ruining Marluxia's flowers."

"Vexen killed just as many with his frost."

"Not on purpose." Roxas closed his eyes. "Vexen's gone…we don't have a doctor anymore."

"Oh, the Superior will think of something. He always does."

"Do you remember when you introduced me to Marluxia?"

"It was only two weeks ago. My memory's not that bad."

"_This is Marluxia's garden. Survival tip number one: whatever you do, don't step on the flowers."_

_Roxas pointed to the ground. "Hey, Axel. You just stepped on them."_

_Axel looked down. Indeed, he had trampled a whole flower bed._

"_My zinnias! They're all ruined!" Seemingly out of nowhere, a tall man holding a scythe appeared. "Do you realize how much time it took to grow those in this godforsaken spit of land! Axel, I swear you've ruined my garden for the last time!"_

_Axel shrugged. "It was an accident, Marluxia. Stop overreacting."_

_Marluxia raised his scythe. "You're gonna catch holy hell!"_

"_Roxas?" Axel said. "Survival tip number two: whenever someone else looks and sounds like Marluxia here, drop everything and teleport as fast as you can. Even if it's not your fault."_

"They weren't all that bad, were they?" Roxas looked toward the empty desks.

_Figures. Sora was just as naïve._ "You didn't know them that well. Vexen was stiff as a board, Zexion was a creepy little brat, Lexaeus was stuck in the past, Larxene was plain mean, and Marluxia…where do I begin with Marluxia? He was bossy, arrogant…and I didn't care much for his phony British accent."

"Isn't it a little rude to say bad things about the dead?"

"Why do you care about respecting the dead, Roxas? Why do you care about five beings you hardly knew? You can't mourn them. You can't mourn anything."

"I know. Because Nobodies can't feel. But they still had souls."

"Who cares? They weren't human."

"They used to be."

"Key words: _used to_."

Roxas blushed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be babbling like this. Especially since you're so busy." He idly played with a paper clip. "Were you joking about the castle burning down?"

"Nope."

"You didn't…start it, did you?"

_He's too plainspoken. I love it._ Axel laughed. "Ha ha ha. That's priceless. I'll have you know I was nowhere near it when it flared." He paused, and then added, "You're worse than the police."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Butch Axel and the Keyblade Kid

Chapter 3 – Butch Axel and the Keyblade Kid

Xaldin entered the meeting room and checked his watch. He was early for the meeting. He glanced at the rock crystal bottle in his hand. It was large, carved in the shape of a dragon – resembling the Dragoon Nobodies. He pulled off the diamond-shaped stopper. The scent of cologne drifted into the room.

Xigbar walked in. "You know, I never cared much for your cologne. It smells like that perfumed disinfectant they use in slaughterhouses."

Xaldin replaced the stopper.

"Why do you wear it?" Xigbar continued. "It dulls your sense of smell, and you give away your position. It's dangerous."

"I don't care," replied Xaldin.

"And ever since Vexen and the others died, you've been wearing so much. You used to wear just a little bit, but now…yuck. I could smell you halfway down the hall."

"And I could smell the alcohol on your breath minutes before you spoke. Isn't it a little early to be hitting the bottle? You used to have just a beer with dinner. Now you have vodka and orange juice with breakfast?"

"Indeed," came a calm, deep voice.

Xaldin turned to face Saïx. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Saïx moved to the head of the table.

"You were eavesdropping," Xaldin said coldly.

Saïx snorted derisively. "Don't use that tone with me. I am your superior…"

"YOU'RE NOT THE SUPERIOR!" Xigbar and Xaldin snapped in perfect unison.

"By the way, have you two seen Axel? My coffee was cold this morning, and I'm sure he had something to do with it."

"Saïx, may I ask you something?" Xaldin said. "It seems that whenever something goes wrong, your first instinct is to blame Axel. If you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, it's Axel. Are you sure you're not just scapegoating him to hide your own inadequacies?"

"Well, Xaldin, I didn't ask for your opinion," snapped Saïx. "But I happen to notice Axel's office behavior follows a pattern. During the new moon, he squeaks his office chair, sneezes, burps, blows his nose, and makes a myriad of other noises. As the moon waxes, the noises slow to a stop. During the full moon, I have peace and quiet. But as the moon wanes, the noises come again. And then there are the practical jokes that follow this same pattern. Like the power failure during my slide lecture, or the love letter I _thought _was from Larxene, or the purple hair dye in my shampoo bottle."

"I remember that!" Xigbar grinned. "You looked like Barney!"

"I didn't touch your coffee," Axel strode into the room. "And I didn't pour hair dye in your shampoo bottle. It was wash-out dye. I would have used permanent."

"I remember it, too," Demyx was behind Axel. "Oh, Saïx, you should have seen your face. And then you ran back into the bathroom and washed your hair over and over."

Luxord followed Demyx. "Yes, and he must have run out of hot water after the sixth wash. But he kept right at it until all the dye was out."

Roxas came in.

"Enough!" Saïx threw his arms in the air. "That was not a pleasant experience, and I'd appreciate it if you stop reminiscing about it!" He slammed a small gavel on the table. "This meeting of Organization XIII will now come to order, so _sit down._" Everybody did so. "The Superior is _negotiating _the return of his Castle Oblivion deposit from Queen Mnemosyne, so I will preside the meeting today. First order of business: Axel, I simply cannot share an office with you anymore. You're going to share the big office with Demyx and Roxas. Effective immediately."

"Why do I have to move?" Demyx whined. "I like my office." He swiped his hand across the table and accidentally hit Xaldin's cologne bottle. The bottle sailed toward the floor.

Xaldin gasped and dove toward the bottle in a passable adaptation of the catch Dwight Clark made from Joe Montana during the 1981 NFC Championship. The bottle landed safely in his hands. Xaldin examined it. Intact, no cracks. Not a drop of the cologne spilled. He sighed with relief and set it down on the table. "It didn't break." Without warning, he lunged at Demyx, yanked him out of his chair, and slammed him against the wall.

Demyx gasped. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

"If it had so much as chipped," Xaldin snarled, banging Demyx against the wall with each word. "You'd be wholly nonexistent!"

"I get it!" Demyx cried. "I'll never touch that thing again!"

"See that you remember, you miserable goldbrick," Xaldin gave him one last slam into the wall and released him.

Demyx returned to his seat. "You treat that cologne bottle as if it's made of gold."

"Shall we continue?" Saïx asked impatiently. "Next: the stores of alcohol are to be closed to Number Two for a period of three days."

"What?" Xigbar asked. "You…can't do that, Saïx!"

"The Superior says you've abused the privilege."

"He's never had a problem with my drinking before." Xigbar scribbled a note on a scrap of notebook paper: _He's getting back at me for that 'Barney' comment. _He passed it to Xaldin under the table.

Xaldin quickly wrote a reply: _Typical Saïx. _

If Saïx noticed the note-passing, he ignored it. "Here are the assignment slips. Xigbar and Xaldin will stay here and use our last synthesis materials to make elixirs. Healing items will be essential seeing as our doctor met his end." Saïx shot a pointed glare at Axel, who looked away and whistled. Saïx then turned to Demyx. "Demyx, you'll be going to Quaintinia."

"Quaintinia?" Demyx asked. "The country still stuck in medieval times?"

"Yes. You're going to gather some more synthesis materials. Even you couldn't botch that."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did," Axel said snidely.

Demyx let out a miserable sigh. "He's right. You've got the wrong guy!"

Saïx ignored him and continued. "Luxord, you're to go to Saratoga."

"And his horse will naturally win," Axel said tiredly.

"Man, is there anything you won't bet on?" Demyx asked.

Luxord shrugged. "Eh. It's my shtick."

"Next order of business." Saïx sighed. "We're dangerously over budget. I've already had to hang up on Interworld Revenue twice. I alerted the Superior, and he came up with the most brilliant idea. Roxas will rob several banks."

Roxas remained poker-faced. Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx, Axel, and Luxord exchanged glances around the table. For a few minutes, there was dead silence.

Then everyone except Saïx and Roxas burst out laughing.

"And we thought you didn't have a sense of humor, Saïx," Xigbar said.

Demyx gasped. "Roxas walks into a bank and says 'Stick 'em up!' Oh, that is so rich!"

Luxord agreed. "Priceless!"

"I'll be sure to tell the Superior that you found his plan so amusing," Saïx said.

The laughter stopped. Silence reigned once more.

"It makes sense," Demyx finally said. "The Keyblade can open any lock. And banks are where the money is."

Xaldin rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Willie Sutton."

"What about alarms?" Xigbar asked.

"The Land of the Red Rocks is not technologically advanced. Circa 1840. No alarms."

"That'll almost be too easy," Xigbar grinned. "I'd be happy to accompany the kid."

"That won't be necessary. Axel, do you think you can handle it?"

"Absolutely, sir," Axel replied in as humble a voice he could muster.

"And should something happen to Roxas, the Superior will hold you personally responsible." Saïx shoved a short stack of papers toward him. "Here's everything you need. You start tonight. Any new business?"

No one spoke.

"Very well," Saïx said, slamming down the gavel once more. "Meeting adjourned."

XXX

Axel mentally reviewed the directions. _Hit all four banks in Dodge City, under cover of nightfall. Hide the moneybags in a covered wagon and drive it to Echo Mine. Dusks will courier the spoils to the World That Never Was. Be as inconspicuous as possible. Do not teleport unless it's an absolute emergency. _"Inconspicuous," he muttered. "My hair alone makes that impossible."

Roxas summoned his Oblivion Keyblade. A beam of light shot from the end and hit the doorknob. The door flew open. "Come on."

Axel followed him into the wooden building. The floors creaked under their feet, but the sound was drowned out by the snoring of the security guard.

_What's that old saying? "You snooze, you lose"? _A chakram materialized in Axel's right hand. A swift swing brought the blades across the guard's throat, killing him instantly. Axel half-expected Roxas to gasp or object, but Roxas simply walked toward the back of the bank.

The vault door was made of sturdy metal. Roxas pointed the Keyblade at it and it swung open, just like before.

Piles of golden coins winked at the bank robbers.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the World That Never Was, Xigbar and Xaldin were trying to make medicinal elixirs.

Xigbar poured a handful of Power Stones into a crucible and held it over a Bunsen burner. "Man, Axel and Roxas get to rob banks. They get action. What do we get? Utter boredom."

"This is so payback for that 'you're not the Superior' line," Xaldin agreed dismally. He examined his powdered mythril.

There was a sudden explosion that rocked the lab. The glass jars of various materials shattered, spilling their contents all over the room.

"I forgot Power Stones tend to explode if you leave them over a flame." Xigbar said with a groan. "Man, Lexaeus was the one with the chemistry degree. Not us."

Xaldin sighed. Strands of purple Mystery Goo were stuck in his hair. "We should really use moogles for this."

Xigbar brushed bits of broken crystal from his cloak. "Someday one of us is gonna kill Saïx in his sleep."

XXX

Deputy Klontz gawked at the crime scene. The vault was wide open and completely empty. The security guard was dead. "There were no broken windows and no broken locks. Are these guys just really smart or really lucky?"

"Doesn't matter," Sheriff Rackem said, lighting a pipe. "Brains'll only get you so far and luck always runs out."

XXX

Axel surveyed Echo Mine. Mostly open space, with the occasional train tracks crisscrossing the dusty ground. A darkness portal was open. Dusks were carrying moneybags through it in what looked like a ridiculous bucket brigade. "

Axel stood next to his partner in crime. "Well, Roxas, you've just committed your first felony. How do you feel?"

Roxas's cheeks were almost white. "This was so wrong…but it felt so right." His voice was getting stronger and sounded more confident. "This was the most fun I've had in…well, as long as I can remember. I wonder if my Other ever fantasized about doing something this horrible."

_Sora to open the vaults, the dog to hold up his shield and deflect bullets, with the duck driving the getaway vehicle_. Axel snickered at the mental image.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked.

"Oh…nothing."

End of Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I think this story's finally hitting a triumphant stride.

The Sheriff would undoubtedly be voiced by Patrick Warburton. Deputy Klontz would be voiced by Seth Green.

Axel and Saïx remind me of Sergeant Snorkel and Lieutenant Fuzz from Beetle Bailey, and so the chair squeaking from Chapter Two was born. After reading stories where Saïx torments Axel, I couldn't help thinking that Axel – who was in control in Chain of Memories – wouldn't just sit and take that abuse. But Axel can't stand up to Saïx directly, so he settles for squeaking his chair and playing practical jokes. I also added a subtle little hint that everyone else joins Axel in the pranking. Because nobody likes a sycophant. Why doesn't Saïx just report them to Xemnas? Well, running to the Superior would be like admitting defeat, and Saïx has his pride.

Xaldin's cologne bottle will be important later. Xaldin sometimes goes into a berserk state when you fight him – except he doesn't go berserk as often as Saïx. Naturally, I couldn't resist Xaldin getting mad. Demyx makes a great hapless victim.

Next chapter: Axel and Roxas continue their bank-robbery streak, and we check in on Luxord and Demyx.


End file.
